the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Mana
The Empire of Mana is an Empire located in India within Asia. The Empire is ruled by House Pahlavi like it's neighbor the Iranian Empire, except the house head is Boris Shah Pahlavi. Government The Government is a Monarchy ruled by a Shahanshah like it's western neighbor Iran, except it is a monarchy governed with it's vassals which are Princely States and Tribes of Kalkeyas/Drows. The head of State is the Shahanshah and after him are the royal family, then the Grandmasters, then the Vassal Rulers, Then the Vassal Houses, Then the Bureaucrats, then the Aristocrats, Then the Military, Then the Peasants then the Slaves. Military The Military is a powerful force within the Mana Empire. Army The Army is the largest Faction of the Military as employs 1,237,117 active personnel Infantry The Infantry Units consist of Pakistani People, Indian People, Nepali People, Bengalis, Ghurkas, Sepoys, Regional Vassal Armies from the Princely States and Kalkeya/Drow Tribes and various Divas. Artillery The Artillery consists of Fabricated Elephant Monsters and Tanks powered by Magic. Navy The Navy consists of Leviathans and Ships powered by Magic. Air The Air Force consists of Areoplanes powered by Magic with flying tigersque Dragon hybrids. Culture Even though the nation is a modernized nation with people wearing modern clothes from our time the culture is that of the British Raj and the Mughal Empire. Magic They do use Magic in the nation because Witchcraft is legal and not many witches are being persecuted. This is the Case since they need it for their vehicles. The Magic they have is Hindi Magic and Bhuddist Magic which is mainly dealing with servants of the Dark. Witch Clans There are hordes of Witch Clans roaming around Iran however the majority of them are mostly Indian women and Holy Hindu Priests. The Male clans are the dominant clans and they administer the magic powering their, artillery. Spook Since Witches are legal in Mana's Victorian Age culture with modern clothes and magic being relied on for the modern technology since Iran is in the Victorian age. The Spook Majuko is a Holy Hindu who pretends he's homeless. Membership Line of Succession Boris Khan Pahlavi II (1949–2019) * Boris Khan Pahlavi III (b. 1969) married Empress Yarah (b. 1970) ** (1) Crown Prince Korin Pahlavi (b. 1997) married Princess Yuri Pahlavi (nee Shan) (b. 1998) ** '''(2) '''Prince Boris IV (b. 2001) Grandmasters * Subhas Chandra Bose - Grandmaster of India * Muhammad Ali Jinnah - Grandmaster of Pakistan * Gyanendra of Nepal - Grandmaster of Nepal * Muhammad Ataul Gani Osmani - Grandmaster of Bangladesh Vassal Rulers * Jayachamaraja Wodeyar - Maharajah of Mysore * Mir Osman Ali Khan - Nizam of Hyderabad * Muhammad Mahabat Khanji III - Nawab of Junagadh * Inkoshi Baenre - King of the Kalkeyas and Drow Elves * Maharaja Hari Singh - Maharaja of Jammu and Kashmir * Aarav Singh - King of Delhi * Palden Thondup Namgyal - Chogyal of Sikkim Leadership other than Line of Succession * Narendra Damodardas Modi - Prime Minister * Sarat Chandra Bose - Foreign Minister * Lal Bahadur Shastri - Armament Minister * Rajnath Singh - Minister of Defense * Ganeve Lalji - Minister of Intelligence Military Staff * Mohan Singh - Chief of Staff * Ram Singh Thakur - Warlord of Army * Ram Dass Katari - Admiral of Navy * Arjan Singh Vibhusan - Air Marshall * Lt. Col. Aziz Ahmed * Lt. Col. N. S. Bhagat * Lt. Col. J. K. Bhonsle * Lt. Col. Guizara Singh * Lt. Col. M.Z. Kiani * Lt. Col. A. D. Loganathan * Lt. Col. Ehsan Qadir * Lt. Col. Shahnawaz Khan * Jaganath Rao Bhonsle * Shah Nawaz Khan * Prem Sahgal * Lakshmi Sahgal * Rajnath Singh * Bipin Rawat * Manoj Mukund Naravane * Field Marshal K. M. Cariappa * Field Marshal Sam Manekshaw * General K. S. Thimayya * Karambir Singh * Rakesh Kumar Singh Bhadauria * Rash Behari Bose * Anjana Bhaduria * Sophia Qureshi Category:Empires Category:Nations in Asia Category:Kingdoms Category:Magic Nations